


You Feel Like Home

by WaxRhapsodic



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Charles is a Professor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, Erik is a Father, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Character Death, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic
Summary: After the events of XMA Erik agrees to stay and train the X-Men.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lexib](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexib/gifts).



> This is a not for profit fan work, all the properties and characters mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.

“You’re welcome to stay, my friend,” Charles said softly. Giving Erik the same look he always did when he left, pained resignation mixed with regret.

“You could always make me,” Erik quipped, cocking his head to one side to take in the sight of Charles like it would be his last.

“But I won’t,” he said with a sad smile, the light behind his eyes dimming ever so slightly. It was clear that he fully expected Erik to leave, possibly never to return. And he found the thought painful in some respect.

Erik wanted to rail at him, why would he want Erik around? Why would anyone, but especially Charles? Charles who knew it all, had known him longer and better than anyone? How could he still have hope for Erik after everything?

He was a lost cause; the sooner Charles realized that, the better. He slung his suit jacket over his shoulder and turned to go, feeling Charles’ sharp gaze press against his shoulder blades like a physical touch.

He stood frozen in place, listening to the danger room activate through the heavy steel walls. For a moment he felt Charles’ confusion, his ever present hope, and his desire for Erik to stay.

“I’m sorry,” Charles said in a hushed voice, clearly embarrassed by his projection. His voice echoed in the empty hall.

Erik nodded his acknowledgment and took one step, then another before stopping again. Realistically, where would he go? The closest thing he had to a family, or even friends, were the people under this roof.

“Erik?” Charles asked softly from his side. He’d glided to him on silent wheels to gaze up at him with eyes full of understanding.

Erik gave him a crooked grin and blinked tears out of his eyes. He had nothing left but his honesty, “I’m tired, Charles,” he confessed in a broken whisper. “I think if I leave, I won’t come back.”

He saw the flash of hurt in Charles’ eyes at his words and understood it. No matter what had come between them, there was always the knowledge that they were together in the future. Side by side at the end of it all. If that was true in the worst timeline, how could it not be true in a better one?

“I won’t come back because I won’t be able to,” he added softly, watching out of the corner of his eye as Charles’ expression shifted to fear and concern.

“Erik, my friend. Please stay, I can’t…” his luminescent eyes glimmered in the harsh, fluorescent light magnifying the impact of his tears. “We need you, Erik _. I_ need you. Let’s do this the way we should have all along.” ~ _Together~_

Erik felt a great weight lift off his shoulders as his words sank in. He was home. “Yes,” he said so softly the word was merely a hushed exhalation.

 Charles heard him and grasped his hand in his firm, calloused, grip. _~Thank you, my friend. I’ve no doubt the world is a better place with you in it~_ he said with an aching sincerity that stole Erik’s breath. For the man to still have such faith in him after everything was…humbling.

Charles gave a choked off laugh, clearly still on the verge of tears, “You can earn my trust, you did it before.”

“I’ll do it again,” he smiled half heartedly, “but I’m not teaching your kids.”

Charles wrinkled his nose at the very suggestion, “Oh no. _You’re_ training the X-Men.”

Erik raised an eyebrow, “You were serious about that? What about Raven and Hank?”

Charles moved down the hall at a steady pace, giving Erik a firm side eye as he kept pace at his side, “They can handle weapons development and a certain level of combat training but neither of them has nearly as much battle experience as you. Also, well. There is a difference between managing a physical mutation and a mental or elemental mutation.” He hedged his words but Erik understood what he meant.

Raven had been blue since birth and Hank had been born with his prehensile feet and agility. If they recruited more mutants, it may be difficult for them to relate to new members with less instinctive mutations.

“I can do that,” he agreed with a thoughtful nod. It gave him a strange since of comfort to have a new purpose in life. He no longer felt the aimlessness that had plagued him since the defeat of En Sabah Nur.

“I know you can, you’re the best bet these kids have of becoming a strong fighting unit. I want them to be prepared for whatever comes next.”

“I’ll do my best by them, Charles.” ~ _I’ll do my best for you~_ he didn’t say aloud, but from the blush that swept up Charles’ cheeks and lit his ears, he’d heard. The realization didn’t rankle the way it would have years ago when they first met.

How could it after they’d been through so much together and apart?

~~

Charles gave Erik a few days to settle into the rhythm of the mansion before expecting him to begin training the team. His friend had suffered more loss in his lifetime than anyone could be expected to handle and stay on an even keel.

He’d gladly offered Erik the bedroom next to his, the one that would have been used by his wife were he still lord of the manor. His lodgings were a full master suite with a connecting door. It contained two large bedrooms, separate walk in closets, and full en suite bathrooms.

He’d had the room made into a study for his personal use but had changed the design during the rebuild. Erik and Jean had simply done as he asked without questioning his motives, but even then he had hoped that Erik would stay by his side.

He’d wanted that once and Charles had refused his offer; feeling lost and betrayed and in more pain than he could ever have imagined before that blood stained day. Maybe if Erik hadn’t been wearing Shaw’s helmet, they could have come to an understanding then and there and not spent so many years apart, suffering and struggling to make sense of the world without one another.

He kept those thoughts to himself, so tightly held that even Jean would have to search them out in the catacombs of his mind. He only allowed himself to relax once Erik had moved into the room that Charles had deemed “his” since they’d sat down to draw up blueprints.

“Are you sure you want me _here?_ I know how many empty bedrooms there are in this place, Charles. You don’t need to keep such a close eye on me,” Erik carefully questioned without looking in his direction..

Charles was no fool, Erik was hinting at something but he didn’t know what.

“Do you not like the room?” he asked, already knowing that Erik had put far more care and attention into Charles’ suite than any other area of the house outside of the training facilities.

Erik gave an exasperated sigh, “You know I like the room, Charles. I just thought you intended it for…other purposes,” he said hesitantly, not meeting the telepaths eyes as he spoke. He spent far too many minutes focused on unpacking the few clothes he’d accumulated since moving in while Charles tried in vain to decipher his meaning without prying into his mind.

“Other purposes?” he repeated slowly, like Erik was daft. “Like what?” unless Erik thought he wanted a second bedroom to himself for – what? Another study? Another gym? Sex?

Erik blushed as the last thought crossed his mind and Charles reeled his telepathy in tightly, it was so much more powerful since the battle that it sometimes got away from him.

“Well…”

“Wait, what? You really thought I wanted a…sex room?” he asked, blushing and incredulous.

“No! Not exactly, I just thought, maybe it’s easier for you to sleep alone but…if you _did_ get married you’d want your wife nearby.”

Charles blinked at him in shock, “My wife? My friend, _what_ are you talking about?”

An image of Moira flashed through his mind and he sat back in his chair with a stunned huff, not sure how to react.“Erik, even if anything does happen between Moira and I, or anyone I was in a relationship with, we would share a room. Don’t trouble yourself over it my friend.” He said stiffly. He hoped this hadn’t been a mistake.

But Erik seemed to relax at his words and finally allowed his powers to sink through the bones of the mansion, his own way of keeping tabs on his home; he knew Charles did something similar with his telepathy.

With Charles’ mentality and his physical presence, the mansion and grounds would be safer than they’d ever been. The thought brought him a great deal of comfort. He wasn’t sure he could stand to lose anyone else.

 _~You won’t have to~_ Charles whispered into his mind. Erik came back into the moment, pulled out of the morass of pain that consumed him each time he closed his eyes.

He didn’t want to face the pain, he couldn’t. He panicked at the thought of being alone with his grief, it was too big for him to handle, and it was a crushing weight, a cinderblock around his neck in a rushing river of turmoil.

Charles turned to go, wanting to give him a chance to settle into his new surroundings but Erik felt a jolt of panic at the thought of being alone.

“Charles, care for a game?” he called after him desperately.

Charles gave him a surprised glance over his shoulder but nodded his agreement, “I’ll set the board.”

~~

They fell into a comfortable routine that while not easy was strangely fulfilling. At first, Erik saw it as penance. He’d sat Shiva for his beloved family though he wasn’t religious any longer and hadn’t shared his faith with his wife and daughter; it felt right that they should be honored. And the act itself had forced him to remember them, had forced him to face their loss. With time the sense of blank devastation that came with their passing had eased some.

He sat one full week for each of them and after his self imposed period of mourning had ended he felt lighter, better if not entirely whole.

He had accidentally interrupted Charles’ morning meditations one day soon after he’d rejoined daily life in the mansion. Instead of being rebuked, he found himself welcomed and it had soon become routine for him to rise with the sun and make his way to Charles’ side to find his balance for the day.

 It helped, though whether it was the act of meditation itself or the presence of Charles and the warmth of his telepathy blanketing Erik’s entire being, he couldn’t say. He supposed it didn’t really matter. Charles seemed better for their meetings as well, and he was pleased to be able to repay his friend in any way that he could.

Then they’d have breakfast delivered to their rooms and share the meal, talking about their plans for the day and the future of the school and the X-men.

More than once they fell into their old routine of arguing. They were fundamentally different men and would never see exactly eye to eye. But there was a certain lightheartedness to their disagreements now. The old bitterness was gone, like a wound drained of infection and healed over stronger than ever.

They spent their days almost entirely separate, though in occasional telepathic contact for brief moments. It comforted Charles to know Erik was always tracking his presence with the chair. Though he’d come to realize that the other man did it subconsciously so he didn’t raise the point, not wanting to embarrass him.

They met for dinner on most nights and easily segued into after dinner drinks and chess with a side of more arguing. It was the happiest Charles could ever remember being. Erik stopped seeing his new life as penance and began to see it as contentment.

Though perhaps it wasn’t a new life so to speak, but picking up his old life where he’d left off so long ago.

~~

Erik was deeply grateful that Charles didn’t press him to talk about his family or about their years apart. Their now regular chess games often led to him sharing memories as they came to him, fractured and disjoined as they were.

The echoing loneliness of his ten year imprisonment.  The self hatred he’d struggled with since Cuba, increased since the debacle in Paris and Washington. Being forgiven shouldn’t mean so much to him, but it did. Of course it wasn’t just hearing the words; it was feeling the passion behind them, knowing that Charles meant it with all his heart.

But it was the act of forgiving that finally freed him from the prison of his mind.

“I shouldn’t have left you there,” Charles said one evening after Erik made an offhand remark about his long periods of isolation.

Erik sat in stunned silence, why would Charles feel the need to apologize for that? Erik had gotten himself into that mess after cutting all ties with Charles in the cruelest way possible.

How many hours had he lain in his cell, wishing he could go back in time and change his actions on the beach? How different would his life have been if he’d gone back to the mansion in the intervening weeks and begged forgiveness rather than returning to his old ways?

Then he’d ruined it all again when Charles and Peter finally came for him. He’d shot Raven, he’d nearly killed Charles, and he’d abandoned them all over again.

“Charles, I should be the one-”

_~Erik, please, let me~_

He nodded his consent.

_~I’m sorry, you deserved better. I was angry and hurt, more than physically mind you. I was-broken for lack of a better term. I wanted to see you hurt the way I had been hurt, I wanted to see you punished, but that was craven of me._

_It was selfish and wrong. I like to see myself as a good man, I like to be the better man in any situation but I let my anger and sorrow get the best of me and you suffered for that most of all~_

By the end of his speech tears were flowing from his bright blue eyes as he looked at Erik with the love an acceptance that he’d found but lost time and again. Erik thought of his parents and extended family, his beautiful wife and their beloved daughter. He wondered if Charles was the only one left alive who loved him. He wondered if loving him was a curse.

“Oh, Erik, loving you isn’t a curse. Love is a blessing, no matter who it’s spent on,” Charles said softly.

“You sentimental fool. Of course I forgive you; I forgave you a long time ago. I just didn’t thing you’d care to hear it,” Erik admitted gruffly. ~ _I don’t deserve it~_

 _~No one deserves forgiveness, my friend. It is a gift, freely given. And an accord I’m glad we’ve finally reached~_ Charles gave him a shaky smile and wiped his tears.

“Me too,” Erik gave him a crooked smile and flicked his fingers to put Charles in check, breaking into a full smile at the look of surprise that over took the telepaths expressive face. He was surprised to realize how much he’d missed this. How much it felt like coming home.

~~

Erik sat stiffly in his seat in the office Charles had given him across the hall from his. He’d have felt trapped by the other mans attention if it weren’t so deeply comforting.

He was reading through the power level charts that the danger room printed out when Peter stopped by for a chat.

Erik liked him. The kid had raw talent, he was one of the most powerful mutants ever recorded and had the capacity to grow even stronger. He was a smartass and kind of a jerk, but his honestly was refreshing and his cockiness was hard earned.

He also liked the fact that the kid would sass talk any and everyone with impunity. He was literally untouchable. He grated on Charles’ nerves which was rare to see, but always enjoyable. But the main reason Erik liked Peter was his deference.

He treated Erik with a wary respect that he’d been accustomed to as leader of the Brotherhood. He didn’t miss those days, but the respect was nice. He wasn’t sure who would win in a fair fight between the two of them, but Peter didn’t seem to want to find out.

They’d spent long hours in the danger room together running simulations and making battle plans, Erik had even recommended several books on historical warfare for the young man to read-and he’d done it. Which was more than Erik could say for Scott who had all the power and leadership potential in the world and all the charm and charisma of a rabid chimpanzee.

Just today Erik had split the team in two and had them attack each other. Scott, Jean, and Raven on one side. Peter, Hank, Ororo, and Kurt on the other. Scott and Peter served as the team leaders.

Erik had thought Peter would burst with pride when his team won the challenge. He wasn’t a natural leader, he didn’t really need a team to accomplish any goal he set his mind to, but he was learning. It had mostly been a lesson to the too cocky Scott to focus on learning the strengths and weaknesses of this teammates rather than looking at Jean’s ass.

After the mock battle he’d seen Ororo pull Peter aside for a chat that had the kid blushing. He smirked to see their white heads bent together in conference and wondered if young love was blooming. They’d glanced over at him and then quickly looked away.

He’d sighed and left for his shower, eager to get on with the rest of his day. And now Peter was here, sitting across from him practically vibrating in his seat. Erik set his papers aside and raised his eyebrows, expecting the kid to ask for a day off training for himself and his girlfriend.

Erik was going to decline. He eagerly awaited the question. Perhaps Charles had been right about this teaching gig, certain aspects of it could be quite rewarding.

“Erik, uh Sir. Mr… Lehnsherr…” his words faded out and then he vanished for a minute solid before reappearing in a whoosh of air.

Erik sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Heaven help them if this guy ever discovered cocaine. “What can I do for you, Peter?” he asked, resigned to getting no work done until whatever was bothering the young man had been handled.

“Remember when I told you I was fighting Apocalypse for my family?” he asked hesitantly.

Erik frowned and nodded, he knew Peter had lived with his mother until moving into the mansion. En Sabah Nur had been destroying the Earth; it was fair that he was concerned for her well being.

Peter continued hesitantly, “ _WellthefamilyIwastalkingaboutwasyou._ ” He said in such a muddled rush that it took Erik a moment to sort his words into some semblance of meaning.

Erik was touched; he hadn’t thought he’d made such an impression on the other man during their brief meeting at the Pentagon.

“Peter, I’m flattered and I want you to know that your words mean a lot to me, you and Raven helped me see what a terrible injustice I was doing to the memory of my family and the fact that I was destroying the world was only going to kill the few people I had left in my life,” he began.

“No! I mean you’re my dad!” Peter blurted in a rush

Erik froze and stared at the kid in shock.

“What.”

“Remember when I broke you out of the Pentagon? I said my mom knew a guy who could move metal? I asked, she said he’s you.” Peter finished helplessly.

“You’re my son.”

“Yes?”

“Yes?” Erik repeated inanely.

Peter squared up his shoulders and looked him in the eye, “Yes.”

Erik eyed him shrewdly, looking for any chance for this to be a joke. He couldn’t handle it if this turned out not to be true. The thought that he had a blood relative still living made him feel human and complete in a way he hadn’t known he was missing until just this moment.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and sat forwards in his seat, relieved to have something to lean on to prevent him from collapsing, “I don’t suppose you could tell me your mother’s name?” he asked, gently.

“Mayra Maximoff,” Peter fidgeted as he said it.

Erik paled, the timeline added up. “Peter, if this is true…if you’re my son…” he looked at the man like he was the eighth wonder of the world. He was _so glad_ he’d stayed when Charles had asked, something else to thank the man for. Another favor he could never repay.

He felt himself break into a wide grin that had Peter sitting back in his seat with a flicker of concern. “Look, dude. I just thought you should know. I know you lost your wife and your real kid so I’m not trying to take their place or anything-”

“You couldn’t,” Erik cut him off with a sharp gesture. “You’re an entirely separate person. You’re my son. We can have Hank confirm it today if you like, though I trust Mayra, she isn’t the type of woman to lie about something like this, or she wasn’t when I knew her.”

“Yeah, she’s not big on lies, she never covered for me with the cops or anything,” Peter said baldly, unashamed of his colorful past.

“Get into a lot of trouble with the cops do you?”

“I like to test my powers,” he gave a half hearted shrug even as his posture became defensive.

“I do too; I once broke a comrade out of federal holding with a helmet and two lumps of metal. Of course I had to steal the helmet back first.” He mused at the memory.

Peter looked fascinated, “Once I cleaned out a video game arcade in about a minute. It took a few trips, but it was only a few blocks from my mom’s house so…”

“Why?” Erik leaned forwards, seeming genuinely interested.

“They called me a freak for having white hair, I was still a kid, stuff like that used to bother me, mom wouldn’t let me color it though, she said there was nothing wrong with it and that I should be proud to be special.”

Erik quirked a grin at that. Mayra had always been a fierce one. That passion had drawn them together and pushed them apart just as surely.

“She was right about that, though hopefully you’ve stopped stealing, Charles won’t like it if you keep it up,” he warned.

“I’m not too worried about it, my dad’s the other guy running the joint,” Peter laughed, but couldn’t hide his nerves over calling Erik his dad.

He decided not to make a big deal about it, and simply corrected his statement.  “I’m not running the place, Peter.”

He seemed confused, “Right, you run it together, he does the school, you do the X-men. You’re like our two dads or something,” he said with an expressive eye roll.

Erik liked that mental image more than he cared to admit. “Thank you for telling me, Peter. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you growing up. I hope we can make up for lost time, get to know each other better,” he said, trying not to seem overeager and scare the other man away. But he needn’t have worried; Peter was facing the same dilemma.

“Really?! I mean, yeah sure, whatever. I’m like-okay. Yeah, I’d like that,” he babbled with a giddy grin that Erik returned with a damp eyed smile.

His son. He had a _son_ ; he couldn’t wait to tell Charles.

~~

“That’s wonderful, Erik! I’m so happy for both of you!” Charles beamed at him and pulled him down into a long hug. It felt wonderful to be held by someone who knew and loved him.

He and Peter had talked for over an hour, he’d wanted to hear everything about his son. His son! Everything he’d ever done, every thought he’d ever had was precious to Erik and Peter seemed to love the attention.

“It was a great talk, I came to find you as soon as I could pull myself away,” Erik gave the widest smile Charles had ever seen, he looked like his face was going to split in half. It was incredibly endearing.

“This is amazing, I’m so glad he decided to stay and finally worked up the nerve to tell you what was on his mind.”

Erik cocked his head to one side and felt a flutter of apprehension, “did you know? This whole time?” he could admit to himself that he’d be devastated if Charles had known his emotional agony of losing his family and hadn’t told him he’d been living under the same roof as his son for the past several months.

But Charles shook his head vehemently, “No, I knew something was bothering him, but I didn’t know what. He seemed drawn to you, but that’s normal enough for young men with their role models. I figured he saw you as a father figure since he grew up without one. It’s a wonderful thing that you found each other right when you both needed it the most.”

Erik settled back into his customary seat in Charles’ bedroom with a disbelieving smile, “He doesn’t hate me. He came to face En Sabah Nur to save me. What have I done to deserve so many blessings in my life?” he wondered aloud.

“You’re a good man, Erik. You deserve every happiness whether you believe it or not,” Charles said softly, leaning forwards to cover Erik’s hand with one of his, eyes shining with the light of sincerity.

Erik absorbed his words with a pulse of happiness fluttering in his breastbone, it was dangerous, but he was starting to believe Charles. He was starting to hope again.

“Thank you my friend, your opinion means the world to me. And there is no one I would rather ask for advice in this matter.”

“In what matter?”

“How can I get to know him? With-,” he swallowed heavily and took a shuddering breath. “With _Nina_ I knew everything about her. I never missed a day of her life. Peter is 26. I don’t know what to say to him. How do you connect with your kids when they come to you so late in life?” he asked helplessly.

Charles gave him a thoughtful look, “It’s not easy, but both of you seem desperate to spend time together so I suggest starting there. You already have plenty of common ground and you have a strong rapport from training together. Maybe find a hobby you share that you can do together in your down time? Neither of you has school responsibilities, so feel free to make use of your free time however you like. But don’t go easy on him in training. He wouldn’t thank you for it.” Charles warned with a grin.

“Go easy on him? Ha! He’s my son, he can handle a god. He can handle anything I throw at him,” Erik looked like he was about to burst with pride.

“How about a celebratory scotch?” Charles suggested happily.

“Why Charles! It’s a school night,” Erik looked playfully scandalized.

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” Charles laughed as he left the room to grab tumblers and scotch from his office. They spent the remainder of the evening reminiscing and drinking fine liquor while smoking expensive cigars. “It’s not every night you find out you have a son,” Charles had cajoled winningly.

Erik hadn’t been hard to convince. It was one of the best days of his life; he was honored to share it with his family even if it left him smelling like a smoking lounge and with a burning hangover.

 There were some real benefits to having a telepath as a best friend he thought to himself when Charles erased the pain of the night before from both their minds before they headed to separate parts of the mansion to start their day.

It was horribly domestic and felt like where he should have been all along. It felt like he had never left.

~~

Another night after they’d played and talked for hours and he and Charles had each won a game, he felt the evening winding down. He knew it was cowardly, but he was desperate not to be alone with his memories, “Another game?”

Charles gave him a knowing look from beneath his long eyelashes. How he managed to be both pretty and handsome at the same time was something Erik would never understand.

“If you’re going to be keeping me up all night, you’ll have to start earning your keep,” Charles said playfully.

Erik’s eyes widened in shock at his words and Charles flushed beet red as the implication behind them hit home, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean- I meant _work_ , not…!” he stammered awkwardly, running the palm of his hand over his smooth head and refusing to meet Erik’s eyes.

Erik laughed.

Charles stopped his –increasingly garbled-explanation and stared at him wide eyed.

Erik laughed himself sick, he laughed until his sides ached and his eyes blurred with tears. He finally came down from his laughing fit to find Charles watching him with a fond expression and lightly pink cheeks, still clearly a bit embarrassed by his accidental proposition.

“What is it?” Erik asked between fading chuckles.

“What is what?”

“That look you’re giving me?” he projected the image with an ease borne of long practice

Charles looked abashed, “I just can’t remember the last time I heard you laugh,” he said wonderingly, like it was a miracle.

And perhaps it was, Erik reflected, he’d been back with Charles for months now, and though he’d finally accepted that his family was gone and had begun properly grieving them, he hadn’t had occasion to laugh.

 Even the more adorable antics of Charles’ younger students had only brought a smile to his face, or tears to his eyes when they reminded him too closely of Nina.

His chest ached suddenly, though he couldn’t say whether it was pain or joy. Maybe there wasn’t such a difference between the two when it came to him and Charles.

He waved a hand and reset the board.

~~

Charles was frozen, watching the morning news in the teacher’s lounge, a mug of coffee half way to his mouth. He snapped out of it when Hank walked in with an armful of physics paperwork. They had been together since the beginning and knew each other with just a look.

“What’s wrong professor?” Hank asked with a worried frown before following his gaze to the small television sitting on the countertop. After a moment his mouth dropped open in stunned silence.

Charles took a deep drink of his coffee, relishing the burn as he swallowed the dark brew.

 _~Hank, cancel X-men training for the day. I need to speak with Erik and Peter~_ he said grimly.

“Sure thing professor,” Hank said, sounding dazed from the information he’d just received.

Charles wheeled himself out of the room with a sense of purpose that lit him from within. He was angry, frustrated, irritated, and ashamed. He felt almost giddy with emotion; it was a strange sort of elation to feel so…alive.

He gave a wry chuckle; it was just his luck that his spark of life was more of a combustion. _~Erik! You made the news!~_

_~~_

“Charles, you told me to find common ground with my son and explore a hobby together. He knew nothing of his Jewish heritage but he wanted to learn. It turns out we have a lot in common,” Erik protested with a smirk, knowing Charles was close to bursting with indignation.

He turned his sharp gaze to Peter who eyed him coolly. “Peter, do you have anything to say for yourself?” he asked, hanging on to his temper by a thread.

Erik and his son gazed back at him with steady eyes and a hint of amusement, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, professor. Is there something you can point to that we’ve done?”

Charles grit his teeth, and pressed on. “There was an expose on the news this morning about several caches of Nazi gold and stolen Jewish wealth having turned up from who knows where on the steps of several synagogues across Europe. There have been four hits this past week alone.”

“That’s amazing, wonderful news,” Erik happily. “My people have been avenged. First the destruction of Auschwitz, now this.”

“Yes, professor. That’s great. I bet those people are very happy to have what’s rightfully theirs returned to them. You’re the one who told us that just because something is illegal doesn’t mean it’s wrong, and just because something is enshrined in law doesn’t make it right.” Peter quoted his words back to him smugly.

Erik looked more proud than Charles had ever seen him and Charles was torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to smack the both of them.

He sat back with a sigh, “As long as no one gets hurt and you’re not traced back here,” he received twin insulted looks from the men, as though he had offended their honor.

“No one gets hurt unless they need to get hurt,” Erik said in a clipped tone.

“That’s just Karma,” Peter nodded his agreement. “If we’re done here?”

Charles sighed, “We’re done,” he dismissed the young man with a wave.

“Professor, Dad,” he gave a mocking bow and was gone like he’d never been there in the first place.

“Erik.”

“Charles.”

“I’m glad you stayed,” was all he said before turning to leave the room.

 _~Me too~_ he projected softly and with no small sense of wonder at what his life had become. _~Me too~_

~~

Erik was reluctantly content and edging towards happiness. It had been a year of ups and downs since his return to the mansion to train the X-men. He and Charles worked perfectly together, for a given measure of perfect and he’d gotten to know his son through a series of misadventures that he held near and dear to his heart.

On this given day, he’d risen with the sun, but didn’t have to go far to find Charles. He rolled over to watch his lover flutter his wide blue eyes open as he snuggled into his pillow.

~ _That was a long time coming~_

_~You can say that again~_

~ _You don’t regret it?~_ Charles asked warily

~ _No, do you?~_

 _~No~_ he said softly.

“I should have come back years ago, I should never have left,” Erik whispered aloud.

“Don’t say that, Erik. If you hadn’t left you never would have found your peace and I never would have found mine. In a way I regret that we separated, but maybe we just met at the wrong time, maybe we weren’t meant to be until right now,” Charles said with a philosophical shrug.

Erik wrapped him in his arms and breathed in the warm musk of his skin, heart alive with love for the man he held in his arms.

Maybe Charles was onto something, he wouldn’t give up the years he’d had with Magda and Nina for anything. He wouldn’t give up this moment for anything either. Maybe his whole life had been one winding road leading him to Charles’ side. It was a strangely comforting thought.

 _~You’ll stay this time~_ Charles said. It wasn’t a question. Erik pulled back to look into those beloved blue eyes.

 _~Until the end~_ he promised. And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the fic! it was very fun to write!


End file.
